


A Furtive Kind of Love

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Is Bruce Wayne OOC? Maybe, Lercy - Freeform, Or you could say that since this is set before BvS, Suspense and Smut, Ye Old Kissing to Avoid Discovery Trope, he has no reason to think these two are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: "Lex stopped in front of her...She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He inhaled sharply. She was immediately taken with how soft his lips were. She lingered for several seconds, then pulled away, brushing the side of her nose against his. When she went in for another, he kissed her back...For the first time, she was delighted by their height difference...By now, she knew Wayne was in the hallway with them, silently watching, probably not believing the act."





	1. Chapter 1

Mercy’s shoeless feet tiptoed across the polished hardwood floors. She stopped at an intersection of hallways. The moonlight cast the shape of the long window on the floor, and the shadow of a man cut through the center. She peeked around the corner. A stocky guard was looking out the window. His back was to her, but at a three-fourths angle. He shifted his weight on his feet, and she suspected he would turn soon. That would be her chance to cross the hallway. Sure enough, he turned slightly to his right, and she ran across.

She was almost behind the other wall when he yelled, “Hey!”

She spun around to face him. He drew his gun, but she didn’t give him time to lift it. She ran forward, twisted his arm down, and punched him across the face. He grunted loudly, and she trapped him in a headlock. He struggled for a minute, then passed out. She let him slump softly to the floor, not wanting to make any more noise. She took his gun and continued down the hall.

~

Lex stood near the side of the room, watching Ralph Pencham, who was reclining in a glorified armchair. For the past hour, an assembly line of socialites had rotated beside him as each cluster walked up, patted his shoulder, and wished him a swift recovery before hurrying off to indulge themselves in the open bar. The only person who spent more than one minute with him was Bruce Wayne, who was now kneeling beside him with one hand resting on his arm. Bruce was talking with him, nodding and laughing. Lex supposed it was his addiction to heroics combined with pity. The old man was going to die soon. That was why Lex needed to obtain his industrial secrets now, before the documents were bequeathed to his heir, who was much savvier about digital security than her father.

Pencham had become paranoid lately and hired guards to monitor his house, but Lex knew they would pose no threat to Mercy. In addition, they had attained a floor plan from a housekeeper, so they knew where to go for what they needed. With her skills, plus LexCorp technology, she was the perfect anti-security device.

Bruce stood up and walked over to Lex, grabbing his previously abandoned drink from a table.

“Lex,” he said, nodding and taking a sip.

“Bruce.”

“Where’s Mercy? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Lex cocked his head and stopped himself from making a hostile expression. He couldn’t have Batman interfering tonight.

“Maybe because you’ve been busy talking to Pencham? Why, do you need her?” he asked suggestively, trying to deter him.

Bruce wasn’t fazed.

“No, it’s just that you two are usually joined at the hip. I’ve never seen you in separate rooms.”

“Really? Well, she is a grown woman. Perhaps she needed the lady’s room. But, you are right, it has been a while. I think I’ll go look for her.”

Bruce nodded again, and Lex weaved his way through the crowd. When he was in another room, he looked behind him to make sure he hadn’t been followed. He scowled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

~

Mercy’s smart watch vibrated. She looked down.

“The Bat suspects.”

A chill ran down her spine. She and Lex were very aggravated when they arrived at the party and saw that he was there. She was an excellent fighter, but she didn’t want to find out how she fared against him. The faster she got this done, the better.

She refocused on unlocking the office door. She was squatting beside it, waiting for the decryption device attached to the keyboard to give her the passcode. Two guards were bleeding out on the floor behind her. A few seconds later, the device beeped. She removed it and punched in the code. The door latch clacked as it unlocked, and she stood up and opened it. The office was old-fashioned, like Lex’s. There was a fireplace on the right and a desk on the left. She closed the door behind her and walked to the desk. There was a safe beneath it. She took the knapsack off her back and pulled out a torch, welding gloves, and a face mask. Several minutes later, the safe door was open, and she pulled out a laptop. She set it on top of the desk and turned it on. The lock screen popped up, and she plugged in a drive, which hacked into the computer. She infiltrated the secure folders and downloaded the files. Then, she pocketed the drive and left the room.

Her heart thudded as she hurriedly made her way past the guards again, down to the first floor. She put her black stilettos back on, dropped the bag in the spot pre-arranged with their contact, and headed back towards the party. She intended to casually slip back into the lounge through one of the dimly-lit side hallways, but the first one she entered had Bruce Wayne at the other end of it. Thankfully, his back was turned. She bolted away as quietly as she could with her heels on. The music and chatter were hopefully loud enough to drown out the noise. She didn’t know if he would come towards her or not. She pressed her back against the wall and listened for footsteps. Out the corner of her left eye, she saw movement, and her head snapped towards it.

It was Lex, and she exhaled in relief. She couldn’t see his face because of the darkness, but the light behind him illuminated the edges of his dark grey suit and light brown hair. His hands were in his pockets. She stepped away from the wall, assuming he was going to lead her away from Wayne, but he walked toward her. She didn’t understand what he was doing, but she stayed still and waited. As he came closer, she could make out his features. Their eyes met, and they exchanged words without speaking. He told her his ploy, and she agreed to it. It was almost an excuse, and they both knew it.

Lex stopped in front of her. He stepped closer till they were six inches apart and looked up at her, and she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He inhaled sharply. She was immediately taken with how soft his lips were. She lingered for several seconds, then pulled away, brushing the side of her nose against his. When she went in for another, he kissed her back, lips puckering slightly. For the first time, she was delighted by their height difference. She thought about holding him by the waist. By now, she knew Wayne was in the hallway with them, silently watching, probably not believing the act.

She held Lex’s face in both hands, under his jaw, and kissed him slowly and affectionately. He lifted himself up onto his tiptoes, rested his hands at her waist, and leaned closer, but his body didn’t touch hers. She wondered if Wayne found this amusing. She hoped he would leave soon.

Her wish was soon granted. After about a minute, she peeked to the right and saw no one there. She continued for several seconds more, however. Their lips made soft noises as they parted and met again. Lex pulled away first, pushing off her waist, and she let go of his face. He shoved his hands back in his pockets as he turned away and strode up the hallway the way he had come. She followed close behind him with her hands folded in front of her. She couldn’t deny, she could use a release after all the stress of the evening. She wondered, if she asked him, would he say yes?

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, making him freeze.

“Lex,” she purred.

It was the first time she had called him by his first name.

“Would you like to continue? At home, perhaps?”

“Fuck, Mercy,” he whispered harshly, “Do you have to take it so far?”

Despite his tone, he gently pulled her arms away and looked at her with eyes darkened by lust. He walked quickly through the house, guiding her by the small of her back.

* * *

If you want to get meta, you could even say that Bruce never heard her or watched them at all.


	2. Chapter 2

They clambered into his car, and Lex immediately pressed the button for the privacy window. He shook his leg impatiently as it rolled up. When it was closed, he practically flung himself on her.

“Mm…Lex,” Mercy mumbled, trying to hold him off, “The driver.”

He grinned wickedly.

“It’s soundproof, don’t worry.”

They kissed again, wrapping their arms around each other. She reached down, found the long shape in his pants leg, and rubbed it through the fabric. He groaned softly and grabbed the inside of one of her thighs. He slid his hand up.

“Lex!” she whispered.

“Relax,” he mumbled.

He rubbed the edge of his hand against her crotch and smiled. She clenched one hand in his hair, and he lifted his hand from between her legs to palm her breast. He rubbed her nipple through the silk of her blouse as she continued groping him. When they pulled up in front of the house, he pulled away. He didn’t wait for the driver to get the door for them. He opened it, got out, and offered his hand to her. She smiled as she took it and he led her inside the house and into his bedroom. She closed the door behind them. He stood several feet away, casting his jacket onto the floor and looking at her intensely.

“Look at you, Mercy. Do you even see yourself?”

She lifted her blouse over her head.

“I don’t know, Sir. Am I really that impressive?”

“I thought we were dispensing with the formalities.”

“Sorry. Bad habit,” she said, still smiling.

He stepped closer.

“And, yes, you are. You know damn well you’re a work of art. You’re just fishing for compliments, you greedy girl.”

She bit her lip as she stepped out of her pants. He continued to move closer.

“You’re still wearing your clothes, Sir.”

“If you keep calling me ‘Sir,’ I’m not going to give you what you want, Mercy.”

She started unbuttoning his shirt herself. He frowned.

“Mercy,” he said, clearly unhappy that she wasn’t playing his game.

She kissed him, and his lips were fixed in a frown for a couple seconds before softening. She slid his shirt off his shoulders, then leaned back to admire his delicate frame and smooth, pale skin. His lips pressed together, and he stepped back and matter-of-factly began undoing his pants.

“You’re beautiful,” she said.

He froze for a moment, but didn’t look up. He chuckled dryly as he pushed the pants down.

“Perhaps, in some cultures,” he said, looking up with a hard smile.

“To me.”

His smile faded, then he looked down and kicked his pants aside.

“ _You’re_ beautiful, Mercy,” he said quietly.

She stepped forward and rested her hands on his shoulders.

“Why can’t we both be beautiful?”

Surprise and appreciation flashed across his face before it returned to neutral.

“Don’t get sappy on me now,” he said and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

His warm hand felt good on her back, and she leaned down to kiss him again. He led her to the bed, backing up till his legs hit the mattress. He sat down, and she sat on his right. He reached out and cupped her breast, then leaned in to kiss her neck. His breath gusted against her skin as he carefully pressed his lips to it. Mercy had known for a long time that he had a thing for her neck. As he brushed his lips across the skin, he reached behind her and fumbled with her bra clasp. She was about to help him, but he managed it himself. He pulled away and dragged it down. She held out her arms so it could slide off and drop on the floor. His eyes flickered over her for several seconds, especially lingering on her pursed nipples.

“Take off your panties,” he said.

She stood up languidly and hooked her thumbs in the band. She slid them down, stepped out of them, and sat back down.

“Now you.”

He stood up, removed his boxers, and sat down quickly. He was flushed and looked a little anxious, but he scooted further up the bed.

“Come here, Mercy.”

She could see he had a plan. She crawled up and sat next to him. He slid his left hand between her legs, and she spread them for him. He slowly pushed his index finger inside her. She lay down, and he moved it in and out several times before adding a second finger. He worked them inside her, making her breath heavily, then pushed further up, searching for her g-spot. When he couldn’t find it, he gave up and pulled them out to rub her clit instead. His fingertips moved slowly, in a circular motion that made her moan. His hair stood on end at the sound. He started gently stroking himself and panting softly. Her hips lifted up, and her hands gripped the sheets. After a while, he became a little impatient and started rubbing faster. She yelped in spite of herself and moaned loudly as she was shaken by a satisfying orgasm. He pulled his fingers out and smiled proudly as he sucked on them. She opened her eyes.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” she asked.

He blinked.

“I don’t know. Months, maybe.”

“I’ve been your assistant for three years, Lex,” she said, smiling.

His eyes narrowed.

“There you go, being greedy again. If you must know, Ms. Graves,” he said, standing up and walking around to the side of the bed, “My fantasies became sexual as of last year.”

He opened the bed-side table drawer and pulled a condom out of a box.

“Your fantasies weren’t sexual before? What were they like?”

He realized that he’d said too much, and his eyes became guarded again. He kept his lips firmly shut as he ripped open the packet and rolled on the condom. Mercy empathized with him. For years, he’d been without someone to really _see_ him, to talk to and be intimate with. She had been the same way for a while: closed off from the world, only focused on making her own way because there was no one who cared for her or to care about. But since they’d found each other, they’d latched on. She knew Lex was still suffering from what he’d gone through as a child. He couldn’t trust people, especially not men. He had to be in control at all times. She wanted to help him. She wanted to show him that it was safe to relinquish control sometimes.

She sat up and held out her arms to him.

“Lex, come here.”

He stared at her for a moment, but climbed on the bed and sat beside her. She held his chin in her hand and kissed him tenderly, then he pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her. She let him stay like that for a minute, then rolled them over so she was on top. He gasped in surprise, but she didn’t pay any mind as she kissed him, running her hands down his sides. His hands reached up slowly and wandered over her back. She sat up with her legs on either side of him, reached between them, and grabbed his penis. She pushed down till he was all the way inside, and they made eye contact. She started bouncing her hips up and down, her breasts shivering gently.

When she got into a rhythm, she ran her hands down the length of his torso. He stared up at her in awe and touched her ribs. Her fingers moved up to his nipples and rubbed them gently, and he bit his lip and looked at her with an expression that was questioning and fearful. She knew from experience that Lex couldn’t be talked down. The best way to ease his nerves was to treat him tenderly. She continued rubbing his nipples, then cupped his face in her hands. His eyes were watering a little, and he squeezed them shut. She lay down on him, held his face still, and kissed him. He whimpered against her lips.

“Shh. I know. It’s alright.”

He was still crying, but he didn’t tell her to stop. They panted as she humped him. He swallowed loudly occasionally, and she pressed her cheek to his and gasped softly.

“Mercy,” he whined as his fingers clawed at her back.

His breaths came out heavy and ragged, and his nails dug in painfully. She moaned as she picked up the pace, trying to get there first. They came at the same time, yelling each other’s name, bodies going rigid and shuddering. Then, everything was perfectly still. She pulled away enough to look at his face. His eyes were still closed, and he breathed through his mouth. She kissed the tear streaks on his cheeks. He squeezed her tighter and opened his eyes. They stared at each other serenely and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the 10 people who read this like it. I also hope for comments.
> 
> Have a good one.
> 
> \- EN


End file.
